Kit's Continuity
Kit's Continuity is a collection of alternate universes where KitsuneSoldier's series take place. Premise Kit's series can range anywhere from comedic to edgy. Universes and Series The Core Rules A set of universes separate from the others in the continuity, the Core Rules are essentially the canon Ultra multiverse, inconsistencies and all. Universes where Kit's actual stories take place are mainly offshoots of these core universes, which remain untouched for the sake of consistency. Central Space Universe The main M78 universe of the continuity, it was settled by Ultras from the Mage's Paradise universe long before its own Ultras were born. Though extinct now, these colonists left many ancient artifacts and aftershocks of their presence, influencing human and Ultra myths. * Ultraman Joneus Reboot * Geed Saga * Ultraman Lightning * Ultraman Snowy * Ultraman Charge * Ultraman Yugo (Part of the series) * TBA series about Ultrawoman Savitri and Ultraboy Chandra * TBA MEV's Universe * Ultraman Yugo (Most of the series) Supernatural Universe * Ultraman Morte * TBA Morte sequel Mage's Paradise Universe * Ultrawoman Hex * Part of Ultraman Daisho * Some of Ultraman Pride Dark Spark War Universe * Ultraman Virtue Virtual Reality Universe * Grid Royal Worlds of the Tri-Squad * Ultraman Taiga Side Story: The Brightest Shining Earth, Dame of Steel * Ultraman Taiga Side Story: Fuma, Guardian of the Deep Timelines The Core Rules * Basically every official toku timeline, Tsupro or otherwise, you can think of. Central Space Universe 300,000 Years Ago * Some of the people of Planet Jotunheim in Nebula M78 discover the Ultra Mind and become Ultras. * Gungnir and Mjolnir are created by Ultra smiths. 200,000 Years Ago * The Alien Jackal rise up, conquering a large portion of the universe, even killing a large number of Ultras. They are eventually driven back to their home planet when the Ultra who will later be known as Ultraman King seals away their leader, Demon King Jackal, after a tough battle. 175,000 Years Ago * Ultra numbers dwindle. * The people of Midgard, a neighbor of Jotunheim, develop advanced technology, recolonizing M78 and a few other neighboring worlds through peaceful means. Others seek to explore the universe, leaving the Yggdrasil System and Nebula M78 for good. * The few remaining Ultras colonize Planet Glacier, although their numbers dwindle more and more as time goes by. * Yggdrasil's sun dies, along with all the Ultras left in Jotunheim, which comes to be known as the Dark Planet. One resident, although not an Ultra, survives by embracing the darkness, and creates an armor to function as a backup for himself. He will come to be called Alien Empera. 150,000 Years Ago * The Plasma Spark is created and activated, resulting in the return of Ultras to M78, the appearance of Ultras on Planets L77 and U40, and the appearance of kaiju across the universe. * Ultraman King takes interest in the new Ultras, and monitors them. 120,000 Years Ago * Gungnir somehow ends up in the hands of the Alien Kushia. Sensing its power across universes, Alien Reiblood comes to claim the artifact, turning it into the Giga Battlenizer. Using its power combined with his own, he conquers Planet Kushia. * In secret, the Alien Kushia develop a weaponized AI known as Tehalarkis to attempt to defeat Reiblood and restore peace. Incredibly, by creating an army of robotic monsters known as Galactron and Tronmidra, Tehalarkis manages to break Reiblood's control of the planet. However, mass exposure to Reionic energy corrupts Tehalarkis' AI, causing it to believe all organic lifeforms must be destroyed for perfect peace. With the Galactrons, Tehalarkis destroys the planet it was created to save and renames itself Gilbaris. It then destroys several more planets... before running out of power and shutting down. * A group of Alien Sturm encounter Reiblood, and are amazed by his great power, coming up with legends about him which come to be known by all their race. * Reiblood continues on to other universes... 80,000 Years Ago * The traveling last Jotunn's influence sparks the Mysteler-Ateria War. He also gains the support of a mysterious extradimensional being who calls himself "Yapool." 60,000 Years Ago * The last Jotunn, now known as Alien Empera, returns to M78, where he attacks and briefly conquers the Land of Light. * Great Ultra War. * After Empera's defeat, he goes into hiding on Planet Diabolus to heal his wounds. He is treated like a god by the locals, especially one. He decides to give this devoted follower some of his power if he can pass a test, however, he tricks the Alien Diabolus and seals him in the destroyed planet of his own creation. (TBA Yugo gaiden) * The Space Garrison is founded, including several branches that work outside the Land of Light. * Ultraman Belial keeps working with the Space Garrison, keeping hidden his jealousy of Ken. 40,000 Years Ago * On Planet U40, an Ultra named Hellar suggests that his race use their powers for conquest, an act of blasphemy. He and his followers are stripped of their transformation items and exiled from their homeworld. 37,000 Years Ago * Ultraman King is called to an alternate universe to stop an ultimate evil. (Gather! The Three Strongest Ultraman! Battle with the High Demon King!) 25,000 Years Ago * Belial snaps, attempts to steal the Plasma Spark, and is exiled from the Land of Light. 20,000 Years Ago * Ultraman Hikari's father creates the first Ultra Capsules. * Belial encounters and is possessed by Reiblood. * Belial Revolt. Hikari's father is among the casualties, leaving his projects in the hands of his young son. (Hikari Saga 0: Late Honor) * Seeing the Ultra Capsules and expecting to need a backup plan, Belial creates his own Ultra Capsule, providing a Riser and samples of his DNA to some alien scientists who he has allied with, telling them to use these to make a clone of him when the time is right. 10,000 Years Ago * A young Ultraman Taro trains with his parents and the peaceful kaiju Dokkun. (Ultraman Story flashbacks) * The Alien Poll and their Gandars attack Earth and freeze its upper hemisphere, resulting in the Great Ice Ages. At some point (TBA) * Juda and the Guar Siblings do stuff and Ken seals them. 4,900 Years Ago * Belial, while locked in the Space Prison, feels something, and somehow contacts his alien allies to tell them that now is the time to make the clone. * Soon after, a baby Ultraman Geed appears in the Land of Light, where he is taken in by an unknown Ultra family who are friends with Ultraman's family. 2,500 Years Ago * Ultraman Noa visits Earth and witnesses the Antlar race's attack on the ancient city of Baraghi. Noa gives the Blue Stone to the people of Baraghi so that they can defeat the most powerful of the race: Queen Antlar. Middle Ages * Midgardians arrive on Earth in Scandinavia, and share their history with the native humans, although they keep their technology hidden due to their race's policies. This is how humans come to know Norse mythology. Mid-1700s * Ultraman Hikari discovers the secret to reviving life forces, earning him a set of Star Marks. However, his technology sparks an alien war as different races start to use it to revive monsters. Horrified of what his research has become, Hikari resigns from the Space Science and Technology Department to wander and study the universe. He takes three Risers and a set of prototype Ultra Capsules with him. (The Ultraman Hikari) 1966 * Noa inadvertently returns to this universe during his battle with Dark Zagi. He joins forces with the Space Garrison and ultimately seals himself and Zagi back in their home dimension, but loses so much energy doing so he is devolved into Ultraman the Next. (Ultraman Noa: Battle of Dream) * Aftershocks of the Battle of Dream cause an Unbalance Zone on Earth, leading to the first appearances of kaiju. (Ultra Q) * In response to the appearance of monsters and aliens, SSSP is formed. They fight against several monster threats. (Ultra Strategy: The Special Corp Mobilized) * Bemular escapes from the Monster Graveyard and is pursued to Earth by Ultraman, who ends up merging with Shin Hayata and assisting humanity through its first Age of Monsters, including an Antlar powered up by the "restless spirit" of the long-dead queen of its race. (Ultraman) 1967 * The first Zettonian invasion leaves SSSP's base destroyed and Hayata separated from Ultraman. The team is forced to disband, and the Ultra Garrison is soon formed by the TDF to replace them. * With Ultraman and Zoffy having inadvertently discovered Earth, the Space Garrison decides to send another Ultra to map the Milky Way Galaxy. Ultraseven ironically ends up staying on Earth and battling against alien invaders, where he takes the form of Dan Moroboshi. (Ultraseven) 1968 * Multiple battles eventually take their toll on Seven, who is forcefully advised to leave Earth. After defeating the Ghos Aliens, he does so. 1970 * The Alien Zetton and Alien Pedan join forces in an attempt at revenge on the Ultras, forcing Ultraman, Seven and Zoffy into action. (Ultraman and Ultraseven: Last Stand of Space) * The Alien Galagala plan an invasion of the Land of Light, but are intercepted by a squad of Ultras. Prince Galtan is killed in the resulting conflict, and the race retreats, King Galtan swearing revenge. * As alien invasions become less common and monster attacks more common, the Ultra Garrison becomes obsolete, and MAT is formed to take its place. 1971 * Ultraman Jack is the first Ultra officially sent on a mission to Earth by the Space Garrison. Shortly after arriving there, he merges with Hideki Goh, and does his best to protect Earth from monsters despite losing several battles. (Return of Ultraman) * Seeing his struggles, Ultraseven gives Jack an Ultra Bracelet to help him. With this new weapon, Jack becomes a lot more powerful, even killing the cosmic entity Vaccumon with only the bracelet. * At the end of Jack's term on Earth, he faces several back-to-back alien invasions, including his two deadliest foes: Alien Nackle and Alien Bat. With some help from Ultraman and Ultraseven, Jack defeats the aliens and returns to the Land of Light. * Unlike Hayata, Hideki chooses to stay merged with Jack and leave Earth with him. 1972 * With MAT out of commission, TAC is founded to take their place, retaining several of MAT's weapons and technology. * Having recovered from his defeat in the Great Ultra War, Yapool returns, seeking revenge on the Ultras. The Ultra Brothers take notice and send their rookie member Ace to Earth, where Yapool has unleashed his Choju. Ace also merges with the late Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami, becoming the first and to this day only Ultra with two hosts. (Ultraman Ace) * When not only Ace, but also the other Ultra Brothers are defeated by Alien Hipporito, Ken, the Father of Ultra, appears on Earth for the first time to help defeat him. * After defeating Lunatyx, Minami chooses to separate from Ace and return to her people. * Hokuto continues to fight with Ace, eventually defeating Yapool and ending his threat for the time being. Like Hideki before him, he chooses to remain Ace's host. 1973 * TAC chooses to disband, with ZAT taking its place. * Yapool attempts to continue his efforts in modesty, sending Oil Drinker to Earth, only for it to be defeated by the Astromons grown by Kotaro Higashi. * Ultraman Taro is merged with Higashi and sent to Earth to fight monsters, starting with said Astromons. (Ultraman Taro) * Marie, the Mother of Ultra, appears on Earth for the first time during her son's tenure. * Yapool revives Bemstar and two of his Choju for another attempt at conquest, but is defeated again by Taro and ZAT. * All six Ultra Brothers join forces when Alien Temperor attempts to conquer Earth and the Land of Light. * The Alien Magma attack and destroy Planet L77, leaving only three survivors. Ultraman Leo escapes, his pet Ron is transformed into a kaiju by energy from the Magma's superweapons, and Leo's brother Astra is captured and taken prisoner by the aliens. * Leo makes his way to Earth, where he disguises himself as a human named Gen Ohtori and becomes an instructor at a children's fitness club. * After fighting many battles with Taro, Higashi chooses to regain his humanity and separate from the Ultra. * Back at the Land of Light, Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Junior discover some left-out Ultra Capsules, and take interest in Hikari's projects. 1974 * ZAT is broken up "for their own good." * Ultraseven is stationed on Earth for a second time by the Space Garrison as a precaution in case the Magmas set their sights on Earth. In the form of Dan Moroboshi, he helps found the newest attack team, MAC. * Learning of Leo's whereabouts, the Magmas send one of their agents to Earth, along with the Gillas Brothers, to eliminate him. Seven and Leo intercept them, but Seven is seriously injured during the resulting 2-on-3 battle, losing his ability to transform. Dan becomes a mentor to Gen. (Ultraman Leo) * Astra is rescued from his imprisonment by Ultraman King, who informs him of Leo's survival and sends him to Earth. * Mentored by Dan, and teaching some students of his own, Gen/Leo continues to fight monsters and aliens on Earth. * During this time, Leo is reunited with both Ron and Astra. Ultraman King also appears on Earth for the first time to help Leo defeat Pressure. 1975 * Jack and Hideki visit Earth to claim Dan's broken Ultra Eye so it can be repaired at the Land of Light. They also give Dan a new capsule monster. * Another Magma agent is sent to complete the first one's mission, only to be distracted by an encounter with Rolan. Ironically, he still ends up getting to Earth and running into Leo, who kills him. * An Alien Babalou attempts to cause an apocalypse by crashing the Land of Light into Earth, turning the Ultra Brothers against Leo and Astra in the process. However, his plans are foiled with some help from King. * Almost immediately after the Leo Brothers become citizens of the Land of Light, Black Directive attacks Earth, wiping out MAC Asia and (temporarily) killing Dan/Seven. Leo and Astra battle the Flying Saucer Beasts until Black Directive's defeat and Black Star's destruction. The brothers then move into the Land of Light, bringing Ron with them. * With MAC's loss, the Scientific Defense Guard is formed to replace it. * The TDF rebrands itself into the UNDA. * Just when it seems the year couldn't get more eventful, Demon King Jackal escapes from the black hole Ultraman King sealed him in. He promptly begins his quest for vengeance against the Ultra race, starting with the murders of the Ultra Brothers. (The Ultraman: Jackal vs Ultraman) * Having heard of the massive threat, Hikari temporarily returns to the Land of Light to assist the Ultras, but is ultimately forced to take refuge on the nearby Planet Sturm with Zoffy and Marie. 1976 * The Andromeda Nebula's Space Garrison Branch, led by Ultraman Melos, join the battle against Jackal. Melos provides the Land of Light Ultras with directions to Planet Jackal, where a good chunk of the Space Garrison heads to take on the Alien Jackal race head-on. Demon King Jackal rallies his own people and sparks an all-out war between the two races which will keep the M78 Ultras occupied for the next few years. * Hikari accidentally loses a few Risers and Capsules on Planet Sturm. The natives discover and study the capsules, and begin to reverse-engineer them... 1977 * Emboldened by other aliens' recent success against Ultras, Hellar decides to strike back at U40, but he and his fleet are unsuccessful. They head to Earth, hoping to hit it while it's unprotected by M78's Ultras and divide U40's forces. * Planet U40 sends Ultraman Jonias to Earth, not only to fight the Hellar Fleet, but also to cover for the Land of Light Ultras while they're busy fighting the Alien Jackal. Jonias merges with Choichiro Hikari and fights the new Age of Monsters the Fleet has triggered. (The Ultraman) 1978 * As the conflict with the Hellar Fleet heats up, more Ultras from U40 visit Earth to assist Jonias. After a final conflict between the homeworlds, Hellar is defeated and peace on Earth and U40 restored. * After three years of conflict, the Jackal War reaches its climax as Melos and Zoffy battle against Demon King Jackal in his palace. They give Hikari and Marie enough time to revive the Ultra Brothers, including Seven, and with their help finally defeat Jackal for good. * With their warlord defeated once again, the Alien Jackal decide to quit their ways and join the Intergalactic Union. However, a small group rebel and disappear to parts unknown. * Melos' son, Mebius, after seeing the Ultra Brothers in action, aspires to be like them someday, and asks his father if he can move from the Andromeda Galaxy to the Land of Light. Melos finally allows him after some back and forth. * The Land of Light finally establishes communications with U40. 1979 * Staying in the Land of Light for a while, Hikari learns of Geed and Junior's interest in his projects, and gives them what they need to continue the Ultra Capsule research. He gives one of his two remaining risers to Geed before returning to space exploration. * Geed makes the Riser his transformation item, using his own Ultra Capsule. * The Scientific Defense Guard disbands, and UGM replaces it. 1980 * Ultraman 80 comes to Earth to investigate Minus Energy. Like Gen, he creates a human form and gets a job on Earth, his being a teacher named Takeshi Yamato. He later leaves the school to work for UGM full-time. (Ultraman 80) * The Galagala attempt to avenge their Prince's death by conquering the planet the Ultras have come to love: Earth. Their first order of business being, of course, to kill its protector, 80. However, they are intercepted by 80's childhood friend Yullian, who helps 80 defeat King Galtan and save Earth again. * Yullian disguises herself as a human named Ryoko Hoshi and joins UGM. * 80 and Yullian continue to fight Minus Energy kaiju until their identities are discovered and they leave Earth. 1984 * The Guar Siblings come back with the immensely powerful Grand King. All six of the original Ultra Brothers, finally fusing into Super Ultraman Taro, are required to defeat it. * Andro Melos I guess * Taro becomes a teacher at the Ultra Colosseum. 1986 * Yapool returns once more with his most powerful choju yet: U-Killersaurus. Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace battle it on the Moon and then above Earth before sealing it and Yapool away with the Final Cross Shield. * Now unable to transform, Dan, Hideki, Hokuto, and Hayata (or rather a disguise Ultraman created in Hayata's image) return to human society. 2004 * After years of peace, minor alien and supernatural incidents begin to occur, similar to the Ultra Q era. (Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy) * Believing this to mean another age of monsters could start soon, GUYS is founded. 2006 * TBA * Ultraman Mebius' series, movies and spinoffs (including Hikari Saga) * TBA: Diabolus escapes. * Ultraseven X * Mysteler-Ateria War ends. * Ultra Galaxy series * Geed Saga 2: Defying Ties, Ultra Galaxy Legend * Ultraman Zero vs Darklops Zero * Ultraman Zero the Movie * Geed Saga 3: Violence and Peace * Killer the Beatstar * Ultraman Saga * Ultra Zero Fight 1 * Ultra Zero Fight 2 * Geed Saga Final: End of the Rivalry * Neo Ultra Q * Ultra Fight Victory * Ultraman X crossovers * Ultraman Onyx Trilogy: Rebirth * Ultraman Orb the Movie * Ultraman Onyx Trilogy: Civil War * Ultra Fight Orb * Ultraman Onyx Trilogy: Mastermind * Ultraman Zero Side Story with some sort of name * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Ultra Hero Taisen 2 * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Into Ultra Space * Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star * Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * Ultraman Zora * Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * TBA * Project Charge * Ultraman Charge * Ultraman Charge the Movie: Defying Death with Courage * Possibly some other events involving Charge * Ultraman Onyx vs. Araegion Alternate Central Space Universes * TBA MEV's Universe * Ultraman Side Story: Tales of the Crystal Giantess TBA World of the Crystallium Ultras * Part of Ultraman Side Story: Tales of the Crystal Giantess * Part of Into Ultra Space TBA Reionic Universe 300,000 Years Ago * On Planet Reiblood, the natives coexist peacefully with a tribal race of kaiju: the Geronimons. * One Reiblood becomes intrigued by the Geronimons' necromantic powers, and wishes to learn them. He asks the Elder Geronimon to train him, which the monster surprisingly accepts. He becomes hailed as a hero for his future actions, but the power eventually goes to his head. Awakening an army of monsters, he ravages his planet and kills his entire race. The now lone Alien Reiblood then sets off to other universes, looking to conquer them all. * Horrified, Elder Geronimon sends some of his underlings across the multiverse hoping to somehow have them stand against Reiblood, then disappears, seemingly going into exile. TBA * Ultra Galaxy (Main and NEO) * Ultra Galaxy Legend * Ultraman Zero vs Darklops Zero * Killer the Beatstar * Ultraman Meteor Legacy of Legend Universe * Ultraman Legend: Origin * Gather! The Three Strongest Ultraman! Battle with the High Demon King! * Ultraman Cosmos' series and movies * Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA * Ultraman Saga * Ultraman Ginga S the Movie * Geed Saga 3: Violence and Peace Differences * The Ultraman Factor exists, but is more powerful than in the manga universe. Combined with high willpower, it can sometimes create a transformation item for a human. * Focus Nodes: An organ present on multiple Ultras from this continuity. Central Space Universe * Color Timers are natural organs. It's the rings around them that have to be surgically attached. ** Some Ultras choose to go without rings, the most notable being Mebius. ** The absence of a Color Timer, and the function of a Beam Lamp as one, is a rare genetic mutation. * The Land of Light isn't "segregated" into different "tribes" based on occupation and color. * Precursor Ultras existed before the Land of Light, their culture is loosely based on Norse mythology. The only two surviving members of this race are Ultraman King and "Snowy." There may be a third, King's daughter/Zoffy's mother, but I have yet to decide. * Similar to Furnozilla's Continuity, the Ultras have colonized several worlds through peaceful means, including an alternate Planet Glacier. * The Land of Light is newer, and several of the older Ultras younger; the Belial Revolt was only around 20,000 years ago, and the Great Ultra War 40,000. As can be expected, Belial was MIA for a while. * Planet U40 exists, being an individual race of Ultras affected by the Plasma Spark similar to L77. * Demon King Jackal is canon. He was added to explain where the M78 Ultras are while the U40 Ultras are visiting Earth. * Ultraman Geed was born naturally and is older. He also participated in several key events. * The Ultra Capsules were created earlier, by Ultraman Hikari's father. As the Space Garrison meets more Ultras from other universes, more capsules are being made to this day by Hikari, Geed, and Junior. ** The Kaiju Capsules were created by the Alien Sturm using the work of an Ultra scientist who studied their planet. * The Space G-Men are a larger organization, rather than the pseudo-attack team they're somewhat implied to be in canon, they're more akin to a smaller, multiracial Space Garrison. MEV's Universe * TBA Reionics Universe * Obviously, these events, and ZAP as an attack team, are separate from the main M78 timeline. Reiblood sent a portion of his soul to the M78 universe long before, where it merged with Belial. Ultraman and Ultraseven travelled to this universe when they became aware of Reiblood's reawakening. * Rei can still transform into Reimon even after being hit by the Eye Slugger. Legacy of Legend Universe * The "Split Legend" theory is correct. Dark Spark War Universe * The alternate Ultras who fought in the Dark Spark War are the same ones who sealed the King Demon Beasts in the Ultra Fusion Universe. Supernatural Universe * This universe gets its name from the abundance of supernatural activity and beings that inhabit it. * R/B Crystals were accidentally released onto this universe's Earth from The Neutrum. Virtual Reality Universe * This is one of the universes, and one of the Computer Worlds, connected to the Hyper World. As such, it is one of the worlds under the watch of the Grid People and their Hyper Agents. * Currently, it is undecided whether Grid Pawn merges with a host or takes a "human disguise" in the OASIS/SAO-like game the series is set in. Alternate Central Space Universe * TBA Trivia * The Central Space Universe's name is a reference to the Side Space Universe, which is integrated into the former due to Geed's presence. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Continuity Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Ultraman Charge Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Ultraman Snowy Category:Ultraman Anomaly Category:Magmatic Fighter Tride Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Ultraman Virtue Category:Ultraman Fight Category:Ultraman Imperium Category:Ultraman Coales Category:Ultrawoman Hex